Heavy reformate can include greater than 90 percent by weight (wt %) aromatics with eight or more carbon atoms in the aromatic compound. Of the aromatics, less than or equal to 10 wt % can be xylenes. In past practice, the heavy reformate was blended into the gasoline stream. However, blending is becoming more difficult due to more stringent regulations on the aromatics content in gasoline.
Para-xylene (p-xylene) is experiencing a market growth rate of demand. Consequently, the conversion of heavy aromatics to p-xylene provides a valuable product stream.